


Evening falls

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Elrond's wife helps him cope with the stress of the dwarves' visit. (Post-Celebrian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening falls

The sun was setting over Imladris, washing its peaked roofs and airy archways in golden light, turning the waterfalls that cascaded from its terraces to plumes of fire. Lanterns were beginning to glow into life as you walked through the stately halls toward your husband’s study.

The door was ajar as you approached, and you took the opportunity to look inside the room without being seen. Elrond sat at a table, reading a parchment, and the sight of his furrowed brow and the stern set of his mouth tugged at your heart. The unexpected arrival of the Grey wizard, with thirteen dwarves and a halfling in tow, had disrupted the order of life in Elrond’s domain, and of late he had often remained in his study well into the evening hours. You watched as he placed the parchment on the table with a sigh, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

He looked up as you opened the door and entered, his face softening upon seeing you. “ _Meleth nín_ ,” he greeted you, with a smile that was warm, despite his weariness, “what are you doing here?”

“Wondering why my husband did not join me for dinner,” you answered gently, walking to stand behind him, resting your hands on his shoulders as you bent to softly place a kiss on the top of his head. “Your absence makes the meal cheerless.”

“I am sorry,” he said contritely. “This matter of Gandalf’s company of dwarves has much occupied my time.” He picked up the parchment and brandished it before dropping it once again on a stack of similar missives. “It seems Saruman insists upon speaking to Gandalf, and makes his way to Imladris as we speak.”

You began to knead Elrond’s tense shoulders, your fingers gliding over the smooth brocade of his robe as you worked to soothe him, drawing another sigh from his lips, this time of relaxation. “Surely the matter may lie until morning, _meleth_?” you suggested _._

“Mmm,” he conceded, leaning his head back against the softness of your bodice as his muscles slackened under your hands. Carefully, you removed the silver diadem that adorned his brow and set it aside on the table. He closed his eyes as you buried your fingers in his hair, gently combing through it, making long strokes over his scalp. 

He opened his eyes again and reached for your hand, leading you around the chair as he pushed it back from the table, drawing you to sit on his lap. His arms encircled you, and he rested his temple against your cheek, saying, “I am very glad you came.”

You smiled, turning to press your lips to his forehead. “I would not have you forgo food and rest for the sake of Gandalf and his dwarves, or of Saruman, for that matter.”

He raised his eyebrows, looking at you with a rueful expression. “My greatest regret is having forgone the pleasure of your company.” 

“That is easily remedied,” you purred, and with a smile, his lips met yours. His arm around your waist clasped you more closely as his other hand moved to cradle your head, and with the long, slow kiss, his remaining distraction seemed to melt away. 

“Shall we retire for the evening?” he murmured against your cheek.

You stood and retrieved his diadem from the table, restoring it to its place upon his head. He chuckled at your look of careful appraisal, and the corner of your mouth curled upward as you made a minute adjustment to the ornament and smoothed his hair over his shoulders. He rose from the chair and reached to entwine his fingers with yours. 

Hand in hand, you walked out into the evening, watching the moon rise and the first stars beginning to wink in the purple sky. Elrond breathed deeply, as if to inhale the calm beauty of the night, and you saw a renewed serenity in his finely sculpted features.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, _meleth_ ,” he smiled wryly. “I surround myself with councillors, and yet only you have the wisdom to remind me to stop working to eat.”

Your laugh echoed faintly in the covered walkway. “I would venture to say that none among your councillors is quite as fond of you as I am,” you said teasingly.

Just then a resounding crash rang out, making you both start. With a concerned look at each other, you hurried to peer over the railing and through the leafy branches of the trees to the terrace below, where an enormously fat dwarf sat upon the wreckage of what had been a wooden table as his companions bellowed with laughter around their makeshift campfire.

Elrond’s countenance settled into an exasperated grimace, and you stepped close to take his face into your hands with a comforting touch, drawing his attention away from the chaotic scene. Suppressing your own amusement, you placed a soft kiss on one of his cheeks, then the other, finally landing upon his lips. 

“Come, _meleth nín_ ,” you whispered, with a sympathetic smile. “Home.”

With a small, resigned chuckle, he nodded. “Home,” he repeated, and let you lead him away, the dwarves temporarily forgotten, to enjoy the comforts of board and bed.


End file.
